


Under His Skin

by Lassarina



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She got past his defenses, and he doesn't know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on AreYouGame at Dreamwidth: _Persona 3, Shinjiro/FMC: getting under his skin - she had somehow wormed her way into his mind, his life, and his heart, and now she was in too deep to dig out_

She smiles shyly at him, standing on the lowest step with her hand resting on the bannister. "Thank you, senpai," she says softly, and the words roll off her tongue easy and sweet, like the quiet kisses they shared earlier. He can still taste her on his lips, cherry lip gloss and _her,_ and it makes his heart beat faster.

"Don't go getting all fussy on me," he says, gruff as hell, because he doesn't know how to say what he wants to say: _be careful,_ maybe, or _you matter to me,_ or _don't get too attached._

Her smile just gets wider, and she leans down to press a kiss on his cheek. "I won't," she says, and then runs up the stairs, fast and light, leaving the common room empty.

He sinks down into his favorite chair, absent-mindedly swallowing some aspirin for the constant low-grade headache that the suppressants have given him. Mitsuru promised him, privately, that she'd talk to the Group's physicians about healing some of the damage he's done himself, but he knows in his bones it's too late. He wouldn't regret that—hell, two months ago, he'd have shrugged and let it happen—but there are reasons now why he doesn't want to leave. Some of it is that Aki's right and this is a fight worth having, but most of the reasons just ran up the stairs almost soundlessly in pink shoes.

He's not sure what it is about her, but it affects all of them. The room brightens up when she gets home, everyone turning toward her like flowers to the sun. It's a stupid-ass way to say it but that doesn't make it less true. She's the glue that holds them all together, and he never meant to let anybody mean that much to him _(never again)_ , but little by little she's found her way through all the cracks. He sees things in store windows and thinks of her. When he cooks, he makes things she likes (he likes them too, or he wouldn't make them, but he deliberately picks her favorites.)

She's gotten under his skin, and he doesn't know how to tear her away. Isn't sure he wants to tear her away, if he's being honest (and he might as well, here, alone late at night.) But she deserves better than some guy that tore himself all up with drugs and living on the streets.

Maybe he should take MItsuru up on her offer, but there's a chill in his bones that has nothing to do with the crispness of oncoming fall outside. He can see the moon through the window, and it's almost full. Nothing good can come of that, or of how Ken's been skulking around the last couple days.

He closes his eyes to shut out the moon and even here he sees her, laughing or with a blush rising up her face. If he focuses, he can remember the feel of her lips against his, and the scent of her hair. She's under his skin now and there's no getting her out, so he bows to the inevitable and lets her sink in deeper.


End file.
